


Bondage and Belts

by alieasheart



Category: Cinders
Genre: Bondage, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart





	Bondage and Belts

Cinders bit her lip as Perrault secured the last belt around her ankle. She was strung up like a plucked chicken, but she couldn’t of felt more aroused. The gravely voice of Perrault reminded her why they were there “Are you…” he asked, verifying again that she was ready to continue. “Oh yes” she blurted out eager for him to continue. He’d never been a man of many words, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t quite skilled with lips and tongue. Cinders writhed against her bonds and Perrault smiled.

She’d always wondered why he had so many infernal belts, that took a little time to puzzle out. He was a man who liked to be in control and well, Cinders knew how to be controlled. She’d never liked it with anyone else, but with him it was…fun to submit. The lines by his eyes eased a little while he laved her, he was much more at peace when he took the reigns completely. She watched in awe as he whole threw himself into her pleasure, seeing, hearing, and feeling nothing else if not for her.

The young girl ached to run her fingers through his hair as he treated her so, but alas his belts held her tight. Perrault needed little encouragement, even the softest sigh would tell him how much she enjoyed his latest endeavor. He was a kind lover, slowly building her up, no need to tease or stop her from coming, but it was just infernally slow. By the time she was at the precipice she was taut as a bow just begging incoherently for him to never stop.

When the first wave crashed she fell limp, sagging in her bonds. Perrault chuckled, but barely paused his flurry of oral assaults. Cinders twitched as he continued to lick her oversensitive nub. “Stop” she whined weakly as he kept on. “It’s too much” she begged, but he was undeterred. He knew what was best she knew, but it was so hard to think with so many nerves on edge. She cried out again in protest before she felt the second wave building. “Oh don’t stop!” she changed quickly and for a moment he stared up at her, hot breath on her slick folds.

He gave her a half grin and restarted, happy to have undone her so well. Always the gentle lover he added a finger to his ministrations and she began to cry a little too loud for their circumstances. Suddenly a belted glove was shoved into her mouth and she bit down hard just happy he didn’t need to stop to do so. “My my” he said at last after she’d cried out signaling her fourth orgasm. “Do you think you are ready for me now?” he asked gruffly. It was all she could do to nod weakly.

Slowly he pulled away from her sex, reaching for the belts that he hadn’t used on her to strip down. His body was hard, lean, and scarred. She bit her lip as she watched him shove down his trousers, the line of his hips so tantalizing she couldn’t help, but want to taste him. When he revealed his fantastic length she let out a squeak of surprise, she’d never been with a man, and to start with such a lovely cock! She felt like a naughty child as she mouthed the words.

“Would you like to…” he offered with his devilish grin. Cinders nodded quickly, lamenting how she wished she could use her fingers to touch the flesh, would it feel smooth and velvety as it appeared? Perrault crawled on top of her, knees on either side of her, pressing his generous prick to her lips. She opened her mouth releasing the belt without another second of hesitation, slowly he slipped in. Salty, she thought as the little droplet that had beaded on the head of his cock touched her tongue. Eyes closed she took in the feeling of his length in her mouth, a gentle ache that settled in her jaw was pleasant as it was painful, her warrior lover slid his hips back, pulling the head just out of reach of her lips.

“First taste is free” he teased letting her strain eager to return the generous favor he’d bestowed on her. “Now you have to beg” he added with a quirked eyebrow. “My pleasure” she huffed eagerly. “Oh Mister Perrault, please please let me take you into my mouth, these awful bonds keep me from stroking you, but I promise I can make up for it with an eager tongue” she begged. Perrault couldn’t help but groan, her nubile exuberance sent waves of want down his spine, he could just feel the smooth feel of her tongue on his prick, swallowing around him, eyes looking up at him, needing nothing more than his pleasure.

Perrault reached down and swept a fiery lock behind her ear, debating if he could even handle her mouth on him now, for his intention was still to take the sweet jewel she offered. She pouted as he kept himself out of her reach and he had to consent, sliding forward and letting her lick him. Cinders was a novice, but she did her best to mind her teeth. Her eyes flashed up at him often, judging if her actions were enjoyed as Perrault nary made a sound. He realized she was expecting some sort of reaction and began to stroke her hair affectionally.

Cinders smiled, as best she could with his cock in her mouth and re-doubled her efforts, finally earning a heavy groan from him as she managed to bring him close to a release. “That is all Cinders” he said warningly pulling once again from her grasp. Cinders flushed at her own eagerness and then waited for Perrault to make his move. He made his way back down her body, aligning his length with her still throbbing entrance. Before he sunk in he captured his lips into a deep kiss, wanting to distract her from any pain she might have.

The feel of his fingers had been intense, but his manhood…it was so much..more. The captains hands made their ways up and down her bound limbs as he softly rocked into her, giving her virgin body time to grow used to the thickness of him. Cinders struggled wishing to hold him, let her own hands travel over his lean back, craving to feel the swirling hair on his chest, to grab onto him and urge him to speed up. As if he read her mind Perrault let her lips fall away to whisper “We shall not rush this” into her ear.

“Cruel cruel Captain!” she cried out half joking. The young girl rocked back and forth against the belts mewling desperately for more. “Shush girl, you are too loud!” he warned, giving her a look that said he could stop now and leave her there unsated. Biting her lip Cinders tried to keep quiet and she was finally rewarded with a swifter pace. Between each thrust Perrault began nipping her chin, ears, anything within his reach. She let out a squeal when she felt his stubble drag over her pebbled nipple. He bit it sharply and she clamped her mouth shut tight.

This game they played exited her and she wasn’t going to make it get cut off early. Her broody lover returned to his work, leaving little marks of his passion all over her flesh. Each bit spurred her on, sensations overtaking most of her thoughts, replacing them with nothing more than pleas in her head for him to do more. She heard him groan and she knew what it meant, but she kept silent. Cinders was rewarded with a hand on her nub, quickly snaked between them as he started to buck into her harder. He covered her mouth with his own and she couldn’t help but groan blissfully into him.

She even heard his own cry of release over hers and she grinned happily. A slight blush came to his cheeks as she eyed him pleased. “You are too loud” he reminded gently, still buried within her. “Well, Captain, perhaps you are just too good at your job” she laughed kissing him tenderly. After they parted Perrault smiled back at her warmly and reached up to begin loosing the belts, they would be in the way for his next plans.


End file.
